


That Bird

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That is quite possibly the most irritating bird in the entire world,” said Peggy, peeking out from under her pillow.</p>
<p>Daniel peeked back at her. “We’re doomed,” he said. “Doomed to wake up at this god-awful hour every single morning.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Bird

_Screeeech. Screeeech._ The seemingly inevitable cry of what was quite possibly the most irritating bird in the entire world broke the still silence of the early morning. Peggy moaned loudly, pulling her pillow over her head in a futile, desperate attempt to block out the sound. “Daniel,” she groaned, reaching out to smack her bed partner on the chest. “The bird is back.”

“Does it ever leave?” Daniel muttered, pulling his own pillow over his head. _Screeeech_. As though in answer, the bird let out a particularly loud, particularly drawn-out cry.

“That is quite possibly the most irritating bird in the entire world,” said Peggy, peeking out from under her pillow.

Daniel peeked back at her. “We’re doomed,” he said. “Doomed to wake up at this god-awful hour every single morning.”

Peggy shuffled over in the bed to bury her face between his arm and his side. “No, I refuse,” she said, yawning. “I will sleep, and this bird cannot stop me.”

_Screeeech_. Peggy moaned again, and Daniel patted her consolingly on the head. “This too shall pass,” he whispered.

She sighed and burrowed deeper into the blankets and her husband. “It had damn well better,” she said viciously. _Screeeech_. Peggy’s head jerked back up. “Daniel, this will never end,” she said. “We have to do something about this bird. It’s worse than the ducks we had last year. I don’t know what this creature is, but it is a monstrosity and I’m certain it was sent by the devil.”

“I know,” he agreed. “You’re right. This bird is ruining our lives. There’s only one thing for it, really.”

Peggy nodded grimly. “We have to kill the bird.”

Daniel shot her a look. “I was gonna say we have to move, but the bloodthirsty option could work too.”

“I’m exhausted, Daniel,” Peggy sighed. “I feel like I never get any sleep because of this damn bird.” 

“Yeah, I haven’t slept since… yesterday,” Daniel said. He yawned. “The bird goes, or we do. It’s our only option if we ever want to sleep again.”

Peggy nodded against his side. “Mhmm,” she agreed. “This needs to be dealt with. It’s the only way for us to have peace.” They fell silent, thinking of their lot in life and the cruel bird whose only desire seemed to be to torment them.

_Screeeech_ , the bird called again, after a long moment. Its cry fell on deaf ears. Peggy and Daniel were fast asleep again, clutched in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> written for my sister's prompt: "THEY HAVE TO DEAL WITH ONE OF THOSE ANNOYING BIRDS OUTSIDE THEIR WINDOW IN THE MORNING"


End file.
